A Venom by any other name is just as deadly
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Darkness. Shadows. Corruption. When one of the deadliest foes falls... one even more dangerous rises from the ashes. But the difference about this one? What are you supposed to do, when the one who is corrupted, is your best friend? Leo found a new friend. After being beaten and almost killed, he found his knew friend could offer him a gift and advice; Revenge,best served bloody.


**Henry: Hi everyone welcome to; A Venom by any other name is just as deadly. This is my first ever time writing a spiderman fanfiction so, take it easy on me. Anyway, first of all I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**Leo: Then, Blah, Blah, Blah, he doesn't claim spiderman, blah blah blah, to much effort to. Blah, Blah, blah.**

**Henry: You know? You can be quite a sarcastic git?**

**Leo: hey, you wrote me.**

**Henry: *narrows eyes.* yeah and don't you forget that. Anyway.**

**Leo: enjoy the chapter.**

**Henry: THAT WAS MY LINE! *Tackle!***

* * *

Rain began to slowly pour across the glass of the windows as a boy in a lean dark green shirt, turned his attention away from the group he had arrived with... Although it was not as though any of them had even noticed he was there. This just brought a darker grin to boy's handsome face as he closed his emerald eyes and heard the loud pulsating beat which only he could hear; feel a tightness in his chest that only he could feel… feel it like a second heart beat.

The group were all staring at it; A bunch of uncomprehending idiots who stared at what they exclaimed as dark green goo in a quarantined off limits lab. The boy grinned wider as he heard the beginnings of whispers in his ears. "Have you located it yet? Or will I have to bring in assistance?" there was a moment silence as the boy watched the group walk away and he rushed over, placing his hand on the glass and watching as slowly the material stitched itself out and replicated a hand on the glass. "Leo! Are you listening to me?"

"Give it a rest Osborn." Leo whispered as he watched the green material fight with urgency to be reunited with him.

"You were supposed to dress casual." Leo heard the other boy groan.

"What's more casual than skinny jeans and a symbiote dark green top? You're just annoyed that you didn't get to do this yourself." He grinned slightly as another thought occurred to him, "Or is it because you're just not here to look at me as well?" Leo purred as he his hand slowly crept down to the controls as he frantically began to hack into the systems.

Yes it was true that this boy's birth name was Leo. A few days ago he had been one of the most innocent and unknown boy, probably in the entire city of New York. He had been regular like everybody else. He had gone to college, handed his assignments in, always one time, never a single one of them late...

But now?

Now he was free of the oppressed chains of human nature. "We should have gone through with my plan!" The Osborn boy groaned into the microphone.

"And risk drawing more attention to you Harry? As if there wasn't already enough press looking into your life, Osborn." Leo's voice took on a more business like and serious tone. Harry knew that now Leo was this close to being bonded with the symbiote again, there was no way of distracting him. It was like trying to rip up cement with your bare hands... though he had seen that done a few times.

The Osborn boy was sat back in his apartment which overlooked the building of his company. "_Just eighteen and already running his own company."_ Leo's voice continued to run chills through him… although that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "And creating the most valued set of secret weapons which he is using for his own nasty deeds." Harry laughed quietly as he watched outside, keeping a sign out for any… bug infestations.

"_I just don't see why you have such a need for all those toys."_

"A guy has got to have a hobby; besides, we can't all have such abilities as you." Harry began typing into the keyboard of his laptop as he began figuring out calibrations for the latest glider. "Though, would you prefer it if we hadn't have met?" he asked cautiously as he adjusted the ear piece.

_"No."_ Leo replied instantly and the sound of alarms blared in Harry's ears. "So finally getting down to it are we? Remember what else you are there to collect."

_"Don't worry."_

Leo watched as the black creeper slowly landed softly in his hand and began to spread up his arm till it joined with the rest of his shirt and he felt his body changing as he fell onto all fours. The black material slowly sank into his face, into his very bones. "I got this." he laughed as the other children burst back into the room, in time to see what was happening to him. "Jackson?" Leo's eyes shot up to his teacher as the last of the material covered his face and his vision shifted. He could still see as clearly as day but now everything was beyond enhanced. He could make out the tiniest piece of dust in the air.

How had it all become like this?

It all started a week ago, when he had been walking home from college.

**-Flash back-**

He slowly looked up, off the ground, as the boot which had pushed his face against the cold cement slowly lifted away. "You're pathetic Jackson!" a cold voice laughed as it kicked him once more in the ribs and the face.

He lay there for a few minute as tears blurred through his eyes and ran down his face as he couldn't move. Waiting for the air to return to his lungs he slowly sat up before a hand was held out under his face. "Hey...? Are you okay?" Leo slowly looked up as he stared into dark handsome eyes and sleek brown hair. The boy wore a tight leather jacket which looked more expensive than Leo's entire wardrobe! It was only matched by the personally tailored shirt and jeans. Leo could tell by the great craftsman ship of the clothing.

He slowly stood by himself and wiped off the grit and dirt off his jeans before shouldering his jacket. "What do you think?" Leo slowly pulled his glasses off the floor, only to see the blurry fracture line which moved through both lenses. "You have to be kidding me?" he growled quietly before he took a deep and necessary breath.  
"Hey let me give you a ride home." The boy smiled lightly as he ran his eyes over him taking in the sight of his old and dishevelled clothes. "That guy must have really roughed you up."  
"No, all my clothes are like this." Leo growled before he slowly began to turn away until he saw the boys stood at the gate with anticipating grins.

Get beat up again... or ask for help... either way, both choices involved some pain in one way or the other.

"About that ride..?" he sighed as he watched a smile slowly light up the other boys eyes, he looked away as both walked towards the bike sheds.

Leo leaned against the cold mettle stand of the shed while the boy walked in as he searched for his bike. "So... can I even ask for your name?" The boy called out before he came out with a Harley-Davidson with sleek electric blue, chrome painting. "It's Leo." he said before raising an eyebrow and looking at the boy. _Rich... the dark handsome features... He can't be! _"Care to tell me your name?" he looked into his eyes as the boy passed him a helmet.  
"It's Harry. Harry Osborn."  
"Bachelor rich boy?" Leo frowned. "One who prides himself on going out to clubs every night and I quote 'bangs anything in sight?'"  
"That very one." Harry grinned with a wink.  
"Quite cocky aren't you?"  
"I thought we had already established that with the 'quote'" he grinned as Leo turned bright red with a blush. "Oh, so you're quite innocent? That will be fun to watch." Harry sat on the bike and pulled his helmet on as Leo did the same. "Hold on tight!"  
"Wait... what?! EEK!" Leo's arms wrapped quickly around Harry as he buried his head on his shoulder. Harry grinned behind his helmet as he pulled on the accelerator.  
"So where are we driving to."  
"Central park."  
"I didn't know people lived by central park."

As they got closer to the park, it soon became clear to Harry; People definitely did not live there.

Harry parked the bike up close to the side of the railing as Leo dismounted it and took the helmet off. "Leo... do you... live here?"  
"Yeah, so?" The boy snapped.  
"Nothing... its just, I'd always heard the rumours which went around the college but..."  
"But what!" Leo snarled as he was getting more and more frustrated.  
"You were so strong I thought..." Harry slowly turned and gazed into soft emerald eyes. They looked so old, as though they had seen things no one else should have. Harry reached out and ran a hand, through the boys hair, ruffling it in the process. He held back a grin as the boy blushed. "So, why are you..."  
"You can say it you know? Why am I living on the streets? Well when I was younger, I dated someone. My father didn't quite... agree or attempt to understand... or ever look at me again afterwards. He beat me and..." Leo stopped and stared across the park at the bridge.  
"Here." Harry reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out a phone before he typed away a number into it.  
"What's this?" Leo gave him a questioning look.  
"It's a phone, I thought you could see that." he grinned but Leo frowned before shook his head.  
"Yes, I know what it is, why are you giving it to me?"  
"I put my other number on speed dial. If you ever get into trouble, just phone me." Harry smiled but stopped when he saw Leo's eyes widen as a man stood on the bridge.

The man was quite a distant away but from what Harry could see, he had blond, close cut hair in a military style and deep emerald eyes which bore viciously into Leo's head. "Leo who is-"  
"Harry go."  
"But-"  
"Just go. Now... please!" The hint of pleading in Leo's voice was almost beyond unbearable. The way the poor boy sounded.  
"Fine." Harry took a long look at the man taking in every detail he could possibly see. "See you around Leo." he whispered before he revved the motorbike into life.

Something was not right here.

He found that out to be true when he got a call later that night.

**-End of flash back-**

Leo's mouth lolled open as a long hissing tongue moved out over sharp razor fangs. He turned his head slowly as he looked into the large glass window. His body was still lean but now. No human features showed through except maybe the shape his body was. Where is eyes we're, there was just large white scars which moved back across the side of his face. His mouth stretched twice as far as a hiss escaped. In his mind he saw a thousand hands reaching out for him and pulling him into the comforting safety of their embrace. _"__Come to us."  
"Stay with us."  
"We can keep you safe."  
"Come back"_  
"I'm yours." Leo whispered as he felt his mind fully become one again as the symbiote covered him. his arms soon became toned by the faint lines of muscle. as the mouth closed and stitched back over into a complete skin before it broke apart again in a grin. "Jackson?" A boy's eyes widened as slowly Leo stood. The dark green tint of the fabric made it look like satin, though the skin was harder than marble. "No, it's not Jackson, it's that guy... Venom!"  
_"They think we're father."  
"They insult us!"  
"Kill them!"  
_"Yes. Kill them." Leo laughed quietly as he moved forward on all fours, keeping his body close to the ground.  
"No it can't be... I saw Venom die! Spider man killed him!"  
"Well it can't be Jackson! He's in the hospital he was put into hospital-"

Leo slowly grinned as a radio slowly turned up and the announcer came on the radio: **"We now bring you live updates onto the latest occurrences. This morning at 7:00 am approximately a week ago, there had been claims to be some kind of... attack at the hospital in mid town. Some claim to see a figure on what was reported as a flying glider, carrying a boy off into the air. After reviewing the footage it has been claimed this boy can now be identified. His name is Leo Jackson. Stay tuned for further details-"** the radio was cut off as a sharp line of web ebbed with thorns shot out and smashed the radio through the wall. "Fame... isn't what it's all it's cracked up to be!" a hissing, blood gurgled laughter erupted from Leo as he aimed his hand again at the boy who had attacked him on the previous week.

The boy tried running or the door but fell as webbing wrapped around and sliced into his ankle. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" he screamed as Leo slowly but with great anticipation dragged the web back as he pulled the boy towards him. The boy was desperate to the point that he even dug his nails into the ground, only to scream when he was yanked back so hard that the nails broke away from the flesh. "Hello Jonathan." Leo hissed as he pulled the boy beneath him and let his fanged mouth open as the blood scented breath washed over the boys face. "Funny how the roles can be quickly swapped isn't it?"  
"Please no. Please, Leo, I know you're a good guy... you wouldn't..."  
"Leo is dead." The boy snarled. "we we're made from Venom and as mad as Carnage... so how about you call us..." The boy grinned as he slowly stood and began crushing his foot down on the boys face. "Call us Cobra." He nodded as Jonathan gasped for air as his skull was slowly crushing apart. "I spent my life being scared of others. I was scared of being beaten and hated... everyone told me I was a snake in the rough. That I was small and nothing." The symbiote pulled back over his face but stuck like showing veins as it revealed Leo's handsome and corrupted features. Even now, the boy had sharp fanged teeth. "Well, now? Fear the cobra when it bites." as his face was quickly covered over he flinched his head towards the window.

Lightning flashed outside and something finally caught Leo's attention out the corner of his eyes.

"He's here." Leo whispered with a grin as a flash of red and blue made was faintly seen through the storming weather.  
"Are you sure it's him?" Harry asked. Leo could hear the sound of the glider powering up through the ear piece.  
"Do you know any other guys who run around this city in a blue and red costume?"  
"Thor, Captain America... Iron man on some occasions."  
"Okay, okay. That doesn't change the fact; the spider is here." Leo grinned as the window was smashed and the guy finally entered the room. Jonathan screamed underneath Leo's crushing foot.

He made no sound as he slowly walked forward. He stood there, acting so powerful hidden behind his costume. The difference between Leo and this guy? Leo had taken off the costume when the symbiote had attached back to him. "I thought I had killed you." the guy growled... no not guy. Leo focused onto the voice. This guy didn't sound particularly old. _"We know him. He was once one of us. He was once with Venom they bonded."  
_"Who is he then." Leo muttered as he stepped off Jonathan and stepped carefully over to the side of the window.  
"How did you escape." he growled. "I watched you die, right in front of me."  
"Maybe the change in colour isn't a big give away as I thought." Leo's mouth broke out into an impossibly, un-human fanged grin. "I am not Venom, call me, Cobra."  
"Wow... really thinking outside of the box aren't you?"  
"And Spiderman is anybetter?" Leo looked the guy up and down.  
"Touché..."  
"Anyway web head." Leo grinned as he shoot both hands out and thick green lines wrapped strongly around the centre pillars. "You have people to save and i have a ride to catch." He mockingly blew a kiss as he elbows the window behind him and pulled on both pillars which gave way as the strands sliced through the stone like diamond. "Wait!" the web head lunged forward as Leo spread his arms and fell back only to be caught in the hold of Harry.  
"See you around sometime web head." He barred a fanged grin before the ceiling began to collapse around the Lab.  
"We got the symbiote back." Harry whispered as Leo wrapped his arms around the older boys shoulders and held on.  
"But still..." Leo looked back towards the building.

"We failed in our mission."

* * *

**Henry: and that's all for the first chapter... hmmm, if the true mission wasn't to get the symbiote back... then I wonder what it really was? Caught your attention yet?**

**Leo: No, you just annoyed me by making me fail a mission... you're kidding me aren't you?**

**Henry: Are you usually this crabby?  
**

**Leo: I dont know... am I? Maybe a nice review will put me in a nice mood.**

**Henry: Come on guys. Help me out, help me put a smile on Leo's face. I'll update soon for the next chapter so, stay tuned, and again, thank you for reading. Bye =)**


End file.
